


Colour My Canvas

by Salted_Coffee_Beans



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is such a useless homosexual, It's my second time writing after years, M/M, Painter!Tweek, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Coffee_Beans/pseuds/Salted_Coffee_Beans
Summary: Craig has never been a fan of paintings, they were 'too abstract and rough' for him, at least that was what he thought.





	Colour My Canvas

The painting he's been staring at is a painting of a bright purple mimosa pudica in the middle of closing. A hand outstretched signifying that they were the culprit and the blue swirls adorning the background. The brightness of the purple complimenting the blue in the background and not to bright for it to look out of place.

The hand, white in colour that was blended to the background looked so detailed and Craig could only stare in awe. Slowly, his hand started reaching for the painting wondering what the texture would feel like in his hand. Rough? Soft? Or smooth? He clearly didn't know how acrylics work.

He was only a millimeter away when someone halted him with a screech.

"Gah! Don'ttouchthe-hnn-painting! It hasn't dried yet and it's my submission to the contest except if you actually want to wreck it, oh jesus! pleasedontiveworkedsohardonthatpieceplea-"

A twitching, paranoid blonde came up to view and by the way that he's speaking, he's the creator of the painting Craig's been staring at for a while.

"Dude, calm down. I'm not going to destroy your painting, I just didn't know it was still wet."

His body was shaking violently and hands twiddling with the end of his shirt, hair as wild as a lion's mane but a golden blonde that resembles the sun.

"I don't -ngg- believe you, gah! Get out of my painting!!"

The blonde looked up to Craig, face fuming red but eyes darting around the room looking scared and lost, lips quivering and nose scrunching up his beautiful face.

Fuck, did Craig just called him beautiful?

"Hey, try to calm down, take deep breaths and let it out slowly. I'm not going to mess up your painting, I was just wondering how it would feel like in my hands. And before you say that my reason is suspicious, I didn't know it was still wet."

The painter sighed while he managed his breathing, abnormal takings of oxygen slowing to a rythm.

"Hey you calm yet?"

"Yeah I am. Sorry for accusing you of trying to fuck up my painting."

The blonde looked up to him again, blue eyes meeting green ones.

"To make it up for it, would you like me to take you for a cup of coffee? NOTINADATEKINDOFWAY!"

"I never thought of that option and it's ok, I kind of triggered your reaction anyway."

Craig said in a monotone as he observes the blonde's face more. Dry chips of paint adorning his face and hands, clothes tainted with different shades of colour, how sea blue those eyes are, how his hair is still messy even though about 20 Bobby pins are trying to hold it back and how chapped but small and pink those lips ar-

"Hello? -hnn- earth to-"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a wave of a hand, shaking his head to come back to reality.

"Craig."

"Nice to meet you then Craig, my name is Tweek and -ngh- doesmyofferstillstand?"

Craig could only nod, eyes wandering around the other paintings that adorned the hall.

"I actually still feel guilty for accusing you so, -nnn- meet me at the harbucks nearby by 2?"

"Good enough."

"Ok then, see you in 2!"

A smile so bright blinded Craig's vision, a dimple on both cheeks and freckles (that Craig so happens just seemed to notice) that were lightly scattered on his face seemed to glow. A small blush tried to creep up on Craig's face but he forced it down.

"Ok then, see y-you in two."

Fuck, Craig had forgotten to tell he wasn't a coffee person.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still deciding if I should continue this but for now, I think I'll just end it there. This is my 2nd attempt on writing a fic so please, if i accidentally made them too ooc and if there are any mistakes, point them out so I can improve! English isn't my first language so there might also be grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading!


End file.
